Forever Ago
by GreenLavender
Summary: He had many opportunities as Death's bonded, as Earth's brother, and as Magic's creator. An eternity later, he finally decided to turn back the clock and withdraw into his very own sanctuary; for him to share, and for him to destroy. / Slash.
1. Of Sorts

First Harry Potter Fanfiction, because I have been getting back into it!

The words of phrases with [*] mean that they are explained at the end.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. This Alternative Universe is the only thing I have created and own.

* * *

 **The Beginning, Of Sorts**

First year; he goes into the Slytherin house where he proceeds to befriend Draco Lucius Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. He makes the house seem more approachable, friendlier, even, yet still far more politically involved than the others. He writes a short letter to a very special acquaintance.

First year; Harry James Potter refuses his rightful house and goes to his ancestor's home, Gryffindor. The Boy - Who - Lived shares a close relationship to Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. They form the Golden Trio of Gryffindor. Harry Potter runs to the third floor corridor. There is no one there.

Second year; he and his three friends become known as the Slytherin court. He is recognized as the Nice Slytherin for protecting students from his house and the other three houses of Hogwarts He and Harry Potter go against each other in Gilderoy Lockhart's dulling club. Both prove their Parseltongue. Ginevra Weasley dies. No one is found as suspect.

Second year; Harry Potter and Ron Weasley attempt to go to the fabled Chamber of Secrets, along with Professor Lockhart. Moaning Myrtle ignores both of them. The spells on the snakes of the second floor female lavatory is confused at Harry Potter's attempts to hiss Parseltongue, but opens nonetheless. They only find the cold and, much to their shock, rotting body of the only female Weasley.

Third year; he approaches Sirius Black.

Third year; Harry Potter is announced dead.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat with his friends Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, waiting for the fourth person of their quartet. For some unknown reason, he told them to sit at the Slytherin table and nod to his once if Weasley had his rat with him when he entered the Great Hall. Sure enough, the Weasel had his dumb, obese rat on his lap, talking (while stuffing his face with food with his atrocious table manners) with the mudblood. Potter had been absent from all of his classes, breakfast, and lunch, which was the oddest occurrence of the day of Samhain.

The doors of the Great Hall blasted open, and there stood the third year with a black dog next to him. All was quiet, other than a long squeak from the Gryffindor table. Scrabbers, the Weasley pet rat,went under the Gryffindors in an attempt to get to the Ravenclaw table and then the doors. But as it approached, Draco's closest friend and confidant narrowed his eyes and exclaimed, "Relevo Revelare!"*

A pink beam shot forward at the brown rat, which, rather grotesquely, transformed into a very... well, rat looking man. With a quick _Incarcerous_ , the shocked man, students and staff unfroze as he announced, "Call the Aurors, we have an illegal animagus at out school!" Professor Sprout was already up and running to the nearest floo available room while Dumbledore stood to ask, "My boy, what is going on here?"

" _Dearest_ _Headmaster_ , I believe I have just caught Peter Pettigrew if his looks are anything to go by, and I am attempting to clear my father's name."

Twinkling blue eyes dulled at the sight of the grim next to the young Slytherin.

"Professor Snape, please have it ready and on standby." The potions professor nodded and moved a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Professor McGonagall, please retrieve your absent Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, this concerns him, very much so." she looked around before nodding stiffly, recognizing the particular previously mentioned name.

The Aurors, Amelia Bones, Lucius Malfoy, two Dementors and the three teachers came in moments later, questioning what happened, which the third year replied to with, "This is Peter Pettigrew, and illegal animagus and the former secret keeper of the Potters. Speaking of which, Professor McGonagall, I assume you have your Gryffindor?" She responded positively, while Potter himself looked extremely confused next to the Deputy Headmistress. "Aurors, Madam Bones and Lord Malfoy, if you would kindly permit the use of veritaserum in front of our vast amount of witnesses?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, representing the Aurors, allowed it, albeit with a suspicious look on his face, while Bones looked very stern about the entire situation but agreed nonetheless. Lucius Malfoy agreed with the tiniest of smirks on his visage, looking at the boy knowingly, almost smugly.

Snape proceeded to distribute the drink to the unwilling animagus, questioning, "If I may?" But not waiting for any confirmation.

He pushed forward, gathering all the attention to just _him_ , a thirteen year old and a supposedly dead man.

"State your name."

"Peter Pettigrew." Gasps. Eyes rolling.

"What is your purpose of being here? Start from the year 1981."

"After telling the Dark Lord where the Potters were, Sirius Black attempted to catch me because I was the sole Secret Keeper. I ran away in my animagus form before I could get caught, when Percy Weasley took me in as a pet rat. I have been in hiding ever since."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Is Sirius Orion Black innocent of any of his supposedly listed crimes?"

"Yes."

"Now, who else knew about your being the Secret Keeper?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." More gasps. Smirks.

"And did he attempt to defend Sirius Orion Black?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Sirius Black went to Azkaban without trial. Dumbledore never requested a trial for Black."

He smirked maliciously and spoke, "Please go ahead and apprehend Dumbledore and Pettigrew as I question Mr. Potter."

An unknown Auror walked up then. "Why would we need to question Potter?"

"You'll find that it is very important to question him."

The potions master walked forward to distribute the truth serum to Harry Potter. His eyes glazed over, the potion running through his system.

"State your name."

"I-I... Christian Clayy." Goblets slammed down.

"And why are you acting as Harry James Potter?"

"Because Potter had everything! Fame, fortune, even his magical core was extensive; he had it all!"

"And what happened to the real Harry James Potter?"

"I killed him," the temperature dropped tremendously, "he practically asked me to kill him, because the Headmaster was manipulating him inside his own home!"

"What do you mean by 'manipulating'?"

"He was beaten up. Cuts on his face, his leg shattered, who knows what else? So I killed him." Cries of outrage.

"When did you murder Harry James Potter?"

"The day he was supposed to get his letter."

"How old are you?" The Aurors looked at him oddly, wondering why he was changing topics so swiftly. He ignored them.

"Thirty four."

"How are you disguising as Harry James Potter?"

"I took a deaging potion, along with a liquid glamour; untraceable, unnoticeable."

He turned back to the Aurors, and smiled pleasantly. "I think this is enough to take all three of these gentlemen?"

Stunned to silence, the Great Hall looked at the third year who had exposed what would be known as the greatest hoaxes of the century. He turned around that moment to face the standing Gryffindors and said, "I apologize Granger, Weasley; I attempted to speak to you but due to my House status, I was promptly and unfortunately ignored. So, I must apologize for you own ignorance."

The ministry officials narrowed their eyes at the young Slytherin when one Gawain Robards decided to speak up, "Who are you, and what of your parents? You may have to attend the trials for the information and evidence you have provided for us."

His eyes seemed to both sharpen and smile, "Oh, me? I'm the only son of Lynn Spierwit and Sirius Black, Hydrus Hadrian Black, heir of the most ancient and noble houses of Black, Spierwit, Peverell, and Potter."*

* * *

 _TBC_

 **Relevo Revelare:** Literally means 'Reveal Release" in Latin, to accommodate the spellwork of revealing one's status as a human and releasing the spell (or transformation, in this case) put on the person.

 **Lynn Spierwit:** She's an OC, and she won't be coming out much, if at all. Perhaps a few descriptions, but otherwise, she's a free character. 'Lynn' for a alternative version of Lynx, the cat constellation and 'Spierwit', for it means 'white' in Dutch. She's clearly the foil to Sirius, if not only for his name.

Please leave a review! Next will be a rather historical chapter...


	2. In Truth

The words of phrases with [*] mean that they are explained at the end.

Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

Warning: References to religion.

* * *

 **The Beginning, In Truth**

Harry Potter had a gentle soul, [much] unlike his father's - if he even had one.

Many humans ( _Mortals!_ ), if not all, did not realize this, but their so called 'god' ( _What an odd word_ ) and 'devil' ( _Cooler, but..._ ) were one in the same. Whether it was God and Satan or Zeus and Hades, they were celebrating one person. Father often joked that Harry was his Jesus or his Asmodeum; and when questioned why not Lucifer, his Father simply stated that Harry didn't have the sin of pride, but he could most definitely use lust to his advantage. And while, yes, he was his Father's son, he was hardened bu war and strengthened by his once mortal life as both a soldier and as the Boy - Who - Lived.

Boy who lived, indeed.

Harry had definitely mellowed out in terms of his temper. Granted, he never got angered easily, but his voice often rose if he was passionate about something. But sleeping for a century to a millennium and having no one to really argue with truly did make him more affable. While Father never counted his age ( _Timeless, sweetheart, I am both eternal and eternity_ ), Harry knew that he, himself, was nearing his 16,000th sun. The time in Father's realm was a bit iffy, should he ever want to classify it, but he asked the current Mother Earth (Sister, really, since Father was the Father of anything and all things), which number of Earth she was, and he knew he was around 500 suns less than that. The Earth that he had first lived in as a mortal was the 493rd Earth. After learning that he was a Son, he took a half sun-century nap, sleeping for 50 suns, when he suddenly found himself on another Earth. This one had the most beautiful elves, all very tall and faces just short of perfection. Some smaller humanoid creatures, hobbits, he remembers, found him encased in a cave.**

His ears were pointed at the time, and his body was leaner and swifter than his first calloused moral body. He was crowned Lord of the Forest, the Lord of Life, for his supernatural green eyes and soft touches that urged Earth to come to life. His Father thought it would be funny to just drop his sleeping soul form down to this new Earth. After getting over his initial shock, he simply shrugged and went right along with it.

His Father often asked him if he wanted Earth to recreate _his_ Earth. The first time Father asked, Harry denied, for he was too tired of his mortal life to even want to go back. Recreating Earth was not a hard task, it wasn't as if there were ever two Earths, although Father had tried it before and was so overworked that he simply destroyed one timeline in favor of the other, although both the timelines were extremely gruesome. His Father was out for more blood at the time of that world and decided to create more creatures alongside humans - ghouls, he remembers - to live among the mundanes. In one of the two universes, a poor young boy died soon after his best friend fell in battle while in the other, the same poor young boy's alternate self lived a life of lies on a side he was never meant to be on.*

It was extremely confusing; split timelines on one plane of existence involved soul enchantments and elemental overflow. It made sense that _that_ Earth dies quickly - she was only around 5 billion years old. Her years, while far younger than his innumerable trillion of years were extremely depressing. Earth, no matter which entity, liked positive attention from Father and with him being so busy with all of the mortals destroying her inside out in a gory phase, she died.

Anyways, back to Father's inquiring of his... return, Harry was actually rather curious as to what might happen if he not only changed one thing, but _everything_. His curious nature was very much sated from his some billion years of immortality, but his previous mortal life was always something he thought about when he had nothing much to do.

Harry watched as the 15,994th Earth he had been immortal to see crumble, the dead planet vanishing into nothing. Being immortal made him see things incomprehensible to the mortal mind and body. Nothing wasn't really a color wave, nor was it a place or area of space. It was more of an idea than anything, and Nothing had nothing inside of it so the Earths that crumbled inside of it also became Nothings.

Confusing, he knew, but that was as human as he could get.

He hummed, swinging his legs as he watched from Something, their domain. Something was like a house... Like the odd... the Room, he tried hard to remember, the Room of Requirement in his first life. It wasn't above the galaxy as many humans may have thought 'heaven' may be situated in, it was rather like a second plane of existence that was on the border of the mortal one. He stared as the sun dimmed and fell into Nothing as well. His Father would be coming back soon, and he had to decided if he was going to request it or not.

"My son."

Snapping out of his wistful reverie, he smiled towards Death. "Father," He gave a small hug, "Please create the world as I know it until the changes are to be made. I have finally chosen to see a different end."

"Is this truly when you wish for?"

"Yes, I must recreate history, a new history - among others."

"Then I shall grant you your wish, and your powers will be converted to the ways of those beings."

"My thanks, my dear bonded."

* * *

 _TBC_

 **Sun:** One sun does not equal one year. One sun is basically one existent universe, or the amount of worlds that have ever existed; or in Harry's case, the ones that he has ever lived through. Every time a new world is created, Harry becomes a sun older. In terms of years, he's over 16,000 billion years old, assuming that each world is around 10 billion years old.

 **Elves:** A reference to 'The Hobbit' and 'Lord of the Rings' both owned and written by J. R. R. Tolkien.

 **Ghouls:** References to 'Tokyo Ghoul', both the anime and manga, owned by Ishida Sui.

Make sure to review, follow, and favorite! Next will be a more 'human' chapter.


End file.
